Cable termination, splice, and storage devices are known including, for example, devices shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,438,310 and 6,504,988, both assigned to ADC Telecommunications, Inc. Both of these patents concern devices with slidable drawers for storage and management of the optical fiber cables. The slidable drawers are connected to a grounded chassis via a pair of ball bearing slides. These ball bearings provide insufficient and unreliable grounding for active fiber and electronics stored in the drawers. The slidable drawers may also be connected to the chassis via a non-conductive slide mechanism, or may be connected to a non-conductive portion of the chassis. So, reliance on the slide mechanism for grounding may not be effective.
The slidable drawers contain the trays that hold many strands of optical fiber. There is a growing need for added active electronic or electro-optical devices, such as LED driver and display combinations, optical amplifiers, or lasers to be included in the drawers. As more active and passive electronic and electro-optical equipment is added to the drawers, a reliable grounding mechanism is needed.
Therefore, improvements are desirable.